(1.) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat for a child in a car and, more particularly, it relates to a child's seat which can be mounted, backside front, on any of the seats in the car by means of the seat belt.
(2.) Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows one of the conventional child's seats which can be mounted on a seat in the car, with its backside directed forward. This child's seat 1 comprises a seat 2 and a back 3 having side supports 4 on both sides. In the case of a child nine or less months old, the child's seat is mounted on the seat in the car, with its backside directed forward, while it is mounted with its front side directed forward in the case of an older child. When it is to be mounted on a front seat in the car, with its backside forward, its back bottom corner 1a is mounted on a seat cushion 6 of the seat 5, its front bottom corner 2a is rested on a back 7 of the seat 5, its upper corner 3a of the back 3 is leaned on the dashboard 8 of the car, and it is then fixed by the seat belt 9 passing through holes 10, as shown in FIG. 1. In the case where it is mounted on a rear seat, with its backside forward, its upper corner 3a is rested on the back of the front seat.
When the car crashes against something from behind with this child's seat mounted therein, however, the child's seat 1 is at first subjected to a moment which is in the direction of arrow A taking the back bottom corner 1a as its center, but it is then subjected to another moment which is in the direction of arrow B, as shown in FIG. 2. This is bound to throw the child onto the back of the seat in the car. This is extremely dangerous.